Nicolae Carpathia
Nicole Jetty Carpathia Nicolae Carpathia is one of the believers in Christ in the Left on Earth series. He's the Supreme Potentate of the Global Community and, unlike the Left Behind series, isn't the Antichrist. Fictional bio Not much is known about Nicolae Carpathia-except from a series of diaries that Ray Ford happens to discover during the events of Left on Earth: The Mark. According to the documents, Nicolae was the second Carpathia child of the Carpathian Children. His father, Sorin Carpathia, and mother, Anca Carpathia, all wished of him to be a devout Christian. But from the day he was born, he struggled to understand the Bible's teachings and, consequently, was left on Earth. He was a college graduate at the time. After the disappearances, he reformed the No Child Left Behind Act into the Global Community. He even appointed himself as that organization's supreme potentate. By the time the Global Tyranny and Israel signed a peace treaty and the Tribulation began, Nicolae became a fearless military general. He orchestrated numerous attacks against the enemies of the GC and the Global Tyranny-right up until Nikolai Danilova's assassination and resurrection, where he decreed that everyone on Heaven and on Earth worship him. Anyone who refused would starve to death. One year later, Nicolae witnessed Nikolai D. desecrate the Jewish temple in front of his own two eyes. Disgusted, he led a rebellion against Nikolai's law of "Worship me or Starve!" The ensuing chaos outraged the entire Global Tyranny and Nikolai Danilova broke the covenant he made with Israel. Nicolae then helped initiate "Operation Dragon", a fulfillment of Revelation 12. He was later appointed Colonel in the Global Community Army. Several more years passed, and Nikolai declared war on Israel, attacking the nation with T74 Terminators. Outraged, Nicolae created the Unity One World Army, a branch of the GC Army where all the countries loyal to him were combined into the biggest army imaginable. Nicolae even helped to foil Nikolai Danilova's plan to bomb Israel's capital city, Jerusalem-though he died in the process. One hour later, Nikolai's demon, Azazel, resurrected Nicolae Carpathia and brainwashed him into him thinking he was part of the opposition. He was resurrected at the Glorious Appearing of Christ and witnessed the Battle of Armageddon. Nicolae even assisted Nikolai Danilova in the attempted storming of Jerusalem-that was, until Jesus Christ returned to Earth, slaying the entire army of troops, T74 robots, tanks, and heavy artillery. Following this supernatural victory, Nikolai Danilova was overthrown and, with the False Prophet (Morgan Baker), was cast into the Lake of Fire. Jesus cast Azazel out of Nicolae soon after and had the angel Gabriel destroy him with fire from Heaven. It was here that Nicolae recognized Jesus Christ as his Lord and Savior-for real, as he doubted that Jesus was the Son of God before. He later witnessed Satan's ultimate fate after the Thousand Years and was welcomed into Heaven. Trivia * Nicolae Carpathia and Nikolai Danilova are look-alikes. The only difference lies in their hair color. Nikolai D. has black hair, whereas Nicolae Carpathia has brown hair * Ironically, Nicolae falls in love with a Mongolian-Chinese woman named Wulantuoya, who was a real singer, during the events of Left on Earth: The Mark. Since the Scriptures taught that the soon-to-be wife had to be a Christian, Nicolae converted her before marrying her. * It somehow irks Nicolae whenever Nikolai Danilova calls him "his little Romanian". This makes sense, as Nicolae Carpathia is two inches shorter than Nikolai. * Whenever Nicolae throws a temper tantrum, the first thing he does is run outside, light a motolov cocktail, and throw it into a dumpster. * Nicolae always despises the M4A1 carbine, as he considers it "too American for a Romanian to use". * Originally, Nicolae Carpathia was going to kill a Global Tyranny Army operative, Captain Fred Datillo, by ripping his heart right out of his chest, a reference to the Left Behind Audio Movie, Armageddon: An Experience in Sound and Drama. But that scene was erased, having been replaced with Nicolae killing him by smashing his head into the Kabba during the Ramadan in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. * Nicolae says several lines that are allusions to the Terminator films. For example, in Left on Earth: Armageddon, he says, "I'll be back," to Buck Steel while defending Jerusalem before heading toward the Dome of the Rock, a reference to the first film. In another scene in Armageddon, he says, "Hasta la vista, baby," before killing two Chinese GT Army soldiers in Tibet with a flamethrower in the Himalayas. * At one point, Nicolae grabs a GT T74 Terminator and chucks him into a vat filled with liquid steel, an allusion to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * The song, "I want to go to Tibet" by Wulantuoya somehow is stuck in Nicolae's head after his adventures in Tibet. * Buck Steel is annoyed every time Nicolae sings "I want to go to Tibet", as he thinks that pagan songs are annoying. * When fighting a T74 Terminator resembling Robert Patrick, Nicolae actually utters a line from the song, "I Wanna Go", by Britney Spears. The original line was, "Time to blow! Oh!" He says, "Time to blow! BOOM!"